User talk:Jäzzi
Welcome Hi, welcome to Descole Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Wattz2000 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wattz2000 (Talk) 12:43, April 28, 2012 Unicorns and rainbows Go here : 3 – Wattz2000 19:23, September 13, 2012 (UTC) For the love of god Seriously, stop. If I was doing that crap to you, that'd be one thing, but I'm not. Who cares if I know something that that person knows? I bet lots of people know what he/she knows. If you want my opinion, I'm going with that Stars sad, that you said all that shit for everyone on the internet to see. That includes people like that anon. You're probably going to keep saying that I'm saying shit to you, but I'm not. This is all I'm doing. So frankly, you can stop being a stuck up bitch about it, because you're just going to probably give that person more shit you out with, if they even are still doing shit to you. You say you want me to leave you alone? How about you stop giving me shit, and making me look like such an awful person? Accept the responsibility for once in your life. Quit blaming me. Quit blaming other people. It's your own fault this entire mess happened, and you need to realize that you're a bad person. I'm messaging you now because you just pissed me off with all your shit, that I for one and sick of. We all are. So please, stop. Stop insulting me. Stop abusing me. Please. ''The Puzzle '' 20:40, September 28, 2013 (UTC) :(edit) Per your other messages, frankly, how dare you say that I was living a boring life and how dare you say that your life was so much more exciting. You're full of shit and it's very annoying, and that alone is an awful reason to not love someone, especially since you lied so much to conceal that. Love isn't a bunch of lies which is why I'm with Stars and say that you cannot possibly love. I asked you to stop and you aren't. You tell me to get out of your life, why should I when you act the way you do? You can't expect me leaving to just be handed to you when you act like that. You're making threats at me even. What is wrong with you, Sabrina, seriously? Your life wasn't much more exciting than mine. Oh boy! You live in the city! Who cares? Life is just as exciting out here as it is out there. You just don't see it that way because you're too close minded to see it. You're too close minded to actually care about someone. You say my life is boring? You have no right to because you don't know what boring really means: you haven't seen life like that. You keep telling me insults like that, and you keep shoving your Jason or whoever down my throat, and it's not only disturbing but also creepy. And maybe I haven't "moved on" because you don't give people a chance to. You close doors on people like a rude person. You don't let them actually express themselves because you walk all over people. I asked you to stop but you kept going. You blame me for the anon attacks at you, and you blame me as a mistake in your life. And why? Why do you say those things about someone like me? You know you're wrong. You are the real boring person. You blame everyone else for your own problems. I told Minish once you were a brat, and I can see why now. I think I was right about you from the start. I didn't love you from the start, I thought you were trouble. Turns out you were. Turns out, you were the mistake. ''The Puzzle '' 20:56, September 28, 2013 (UTC) :I'm going to ask that you stop harassing me. – Jazzi (talk) 17:21, September 29, 2013 (UTC) ::I asked for you to do the same. I don't want you attempting or threatening to kill me like you did last time. I have asked you to not do the things you do and say the shit you say. And because of all the shit that you put me through, because you are nothing but a heartless bitch, and because you are nothing but this lonely little girl who gets her thrills when she hurts someone, who breaks people because she can, and who cannot decide on anything right. Sabrina, I loved you but you gave nothing in return ever. You sent me to the hospital and laughed afterward. You have wished I really did die, and for that, you really are nothing. It was always you who were nothing. I promised Minish I wouldn't do anything with you anymore. You were right about one thing, you sure weren't worth my time. ''The Puzzle '' 17:40, September 29, 2013 (UTC) no rly I'm going to first say that I'm sorry to Minish, Sannse, and you for even sending this message considering shit but frankly, when I was told that you said shit about me again, and what you even said about me, though, I just thought "wow, you are fucking paranoid." You very much so are, and it's scary. Yes, I viewed your tumblr. I was linked to it and I checked it out. Multiple times. (and I should mention at a first glance, I didn't know it was your tumblr) I get bored at school and maybe wanted a laugh. But that doesn't matter if I did or not. I will also admit to talking to that anon douche friend of yours. I told them shit yes. I told them because you honestly have given yourself no reason for me not to. You're still blaming things on me. You're still attacking me. In retrospect, you admit to not caring about all the shit you said about me, so frankly, you shouldn't care what I told them about you anyway. You say that I have no self control, you may be right, but you have said "goodbye" and "good riddance" so many times for so many months, and yet you still say things about me all the time. You need to let me go and just stop saying that I'm doing things to you. You're paranoid that just because I viewed your tumblr I'm some daemon-spawn or some shit. I've asked kindly for you not to say shit about me and you persist. So please, please, I've begged for this from you since March, quit attacking me and let a grudge die. ''The Puzzle '' 23:12, October 9, 2013 (UTC)